Love Is
by Akashi Seira
Summary: Definisi cinta menurut seorang Akashi Seijuuro.


**LOVE IS**

 **Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Summary : Definisi cinta menurut seorang Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki**

 **Warning : Typo(s),penggunaan EYD yang tidak benar,Yaoi,bahasa kurang baku.**

 **A/N: fanfict pertama di fandom kurobasu,,,pairingnya my beloved OTP dong *hug AkaFuri* Gak mau banya omong,,,bagi yang suka silakan baca,,,yang ndak suka ndak usah baca,, klik tombol Back aja OKKKKK :D ,,, Happy Reading :D**

 **~AKASHI SEIRA~**

Matanya menatap tajam seseorang didepannya,dia tak berkedip sedikitpun takut-takut jika dia memejamkan matanya barang sepersekian detik saja objek yang diperhatikan akan hilang dari pengelihatannya. Berlebihan memang tapi memang itu yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"A-akashi-san,tolong j-jangan memandangiku seperti itu" si rambut coklat tanah berkata dengan gemetaran

"kau keberatan?"si merah magenta menjawab dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si surai coklat tanah.

'tentu saja keberatan,bahkan kucingpun akan lari ketakutan jika diberi tatapan seperti itu' iner si surai coklat sedkit berlebihan.

"kouki"si merah magenta bersuara pelan

"ada a-apa Akashi-san"si coklat menjawab dengan gemetar.

"Kau tau apa arti dari kata Cinta?" Si magenta yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro bertanya kepada si surai tanah yang masih gemetaaran didepannya.

"Hai' ?" Furihata Kouki sedikit nge-blank dengan pertanyaan Akashi sebelumnya.

"Kouki,aku tak tau ternyata kau selemot itu"sindir Akashi

"J-jangan menghinaku Akashi-san,aku hanya terkejut saja makanya aku bertanya ulang"Furihata menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak,sepertinya sisurai tanah tidak terima di bilang lemot oleh Akashi terbukti dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju beberapa senti dan tangan yang dilipat di dada menandakan dia sedang kesal.

"wow,,Kouki sudah berani membentaku sekarang"Akashi berkata seolah dia sedang terkagum-kagum dengan tindakan si surai tanah.

"…."Furihata hanya diam ,dia terlalu malas meladeni ucapan lelaki didepannya itu.

"Marah?"Tanya Akashi saat melihat Furihata hanya diam tak menjawab perkataannya sebelumnya.

"menurutmu?"Tanya Furihata balik dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Kouki,berhenti marah,ini perintah"Akashi berkata dengan mata tajam menatap Furihata yang masih tetap tak mau bersuara.

" dipikir aku apa,seenaknya diperintah-perintah"bisiknya pelan tapi sayangnya Akashi masih tetap mendengarnya.

"aku masih bisa mendengarmu Chihuahua"ucap Akashi.

"berhenti memanggilku Chihuahua,dilihat dari segi manapun tak ada bagian tubuhku yang mirip dengan Chihuahua"Akashi sedikit terkejut melihat Furihata yang berteriak lagi kepadanya,sepertinya Furihata sedang PMS,tidak biasanya dia sesensitif ini jika dipanggil Chihuahua.

Furihata masih terlihat kesal,Akashi menghela nafas,hanya karena hal sepele Kouki'Nya jadi seperti ini,Akashi hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"oke,,oke aku minta maaf,aku yang salah,Kouki kumohon jangan ngambek lagi,ok?"Akahi melembutkan pandangannya,berkata pelan membujuk Furihata yang masih memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti.

"…."Kouki masih diam bahkan sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau menatap Akashi.

Akashi kembali menghela nafas,kantong kesabarannya mulai tipis,jika lelaki didepannya ini bukan kekasihnya mungkin gunting merah sudah menembus kepalanya,tapi berhubung lelaki didepannya ini adalah kekasihnya gunting yang berada disaku celananya tak dia keluarkan.

"Kouki kau tau apa itu arti cinta?"Tanya Akashi pelan

"…."Furihata masih memilih untu diam.

" Cinta menurut Swihart adalah usaha aktif produktif yang melibatkan komitmen,penghargaan,perhatian dan rasa persatuan"Furihata tetap tak bergeming.

"dan cinta menurut Wikipedia adalah sebuah emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat dan ketertarikan pribadi"Furihata masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan Akashi masih tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Bahkan Jalaluddin Rami pernah berkata bahwa cinta adalah sumber segala dan kehidupan muncul karena kekuatan yang bernama adalah inti dari segala bentuk kehidupan di dunia."Tak ada tanda-tanda Furihata akan menatap Akashi,si merah mulai menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini tapi dia tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku tak peduli dengan definisi cinta dari mereka semua,karena aku punya definisi sendiri tentang apa itu arti dari cinta"

"definisi cinta menurut seorang Akashi Seijuuro adalah….?"Furihata sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Akashi barusan terbukti dari lirikan matanya yang memandang Akashi dengan rasa penasaran.

Akashi tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Cinta menurutku adalah…Furihata tau kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?,karena Furihata Kouki serupa air,menjadi sumber setiap kehidupanku ,seteguk darinya adalah obat dahaga untuk rasa haus akan kasih Kouki bagaikan sebuah jarum,menusukku dengan kejam tanpa ada ampun hingga membuat jiwaku menjadi gila karena terlalu mencintainya..Furihata Kouki bagaikan sebuah batu,begitu padat dan berat,menyesakkan paru ketika menghembuskan desah nafas kala merindukannya. "

"Aku bukanlah seorang yang romantic,maafkan aku jika aku selama ini selalu membuatmu sedih bahkan membuat hatimu terluka ,aku bukanlah siapa-siapa aku hanyalah Akashi Seijuuro yang akan selalu mencintai seorang Furihata Kouki sampai akhir hidupku,terdengar berlebihan memang,tapi memang itulah kenyataannya,Kouki I Love You"Akashi mengakhiri ucapan dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Furihata belum sanggup berkata-kata ,mulutnya terasa kaku untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata,matanya berkaca-kaca memandang Akashi,dia tak tau jika Akashi rela berucap panjang lebar hanya untuk mengatakan jika dia sangat mencintai dirinya.

"A-akashi-san,,,"air mata tak terbendung lagi,tumpah mengalir kebawah membentuk anak sungai dipipi Furihata .

Furihata berdiri,berjalan menuju meja seberang untuk menghampiri Akashi,Akashi terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya erat,sekarang bahkan dia merasakan air mata membasahi pundaknya.

"Aku juga cinta Akashi-san,Cinta menurutku serupa pedang,Tajam,membelah jiwa dan mencacah-cacahnya menjadi kepingan tak berserat hingga begitu nikmat ketika dilumat dan bagiku Akashi –san adalah sebuah pedang, pedang yang mampu membelah dan mencacah-cacah jiwaku hanya dengan cinta tulus yang diberikan oleh Akashi-san,I Love You Too Akashi-san"Furihata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Akashi bahkan sekarang air matanya turun makin deras,dia menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Akashi tersenyum mendegarnya,dia juga balas memeluk Furihata ,membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk menenangkankannya,bukannya menjadi tenang Furihata malah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dengan latar belakang matahari yang hampir tenggelam diufuk barak dan sinar jingga yang menyinari keduannya di balkon rumah Akashi,sekali lagi Akashi membisikkan 'I Love You' kepada Furihata yang masih menangis dipelukannya.

 _ **Cinta bukan apa-apa bagi yang tidak pernah ia hanya sebuah diucap namun tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan.**_

 **~END~**

 **A/N : Oh My God,,,, saya itu tadi buat apa ya ? tentang cinta,,?padahal saya ini kalo soal cinta masih polos banget ,,,,dan untuk definisi tentang cinta itu saya ngambil dari google semua xD …. Dan untuk kata-kata terakhir saya :D Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau membaca fict gaje ini :D dan kalo berkenan mohon riviewnnya Lechitachi ^^ Bye-bye,,,, ketemu lagi di fict-fict saya berikutnya ,,,,,, Sayonara~~~~~~~**


End file.
